Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru
by Maeleana
Summary: This is your basic 'new Mikos' story with a slight difference.....the Mikos aren't quite Miko material.....nor are they even all human..........
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru By: Maeleana & Shinren no Date Miko  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Miko-chan nor I own Fushigi Yuugi or it's associated characters. We do own two of the OC's though.....the rest are owned by others.  
  
Author & Co-Authors's note:  
  
Mae: I'm back!!!! With something other than a Gundam Wing fic.  
  
Miko-chan(chirpchirpchirpchirp): Why am I here?  
  
Mae: Because....you my dear, sweet, bestest friend are the co-author.  
  
Miko-chan: I don't remember signing a contract......Seiji!!! Did I sign any contracts to Co-Author with Mae????  
  
Date Seiji(coming out with a folder): ......unfortunately you did.....  
  
Miko-chan:.............well.............damn......  
  
Mae(smiles hiding the bottle of Wild Turkey): Well....now that we're all here.......  
  
Date Seiji(raising eye):.........What is the purpose of my being here?  
  
Miko-chan(taking his arm and starting to walk away): There is no purpose for you being here but there is purpose for you being elsewhere..my love......(cat-o-nine-tails and fuzzy handcuffs behind her back, leading him out)  
  
Mae:..............^^'..........I really need to keep her away from my muses........anyway on with the story......  
--------------------------------  
  
Introduction: Some Fairy Tales Are Real  
  
---------------------------------  
Footsteps pounded through the halls of an ancient palace, followed shortly by several others. A figure darted into a room as others stopped just outside the closed door, "How could we lose the Queen???"  
  
A second voice answered, "You're the one who taught her to hide herself Puck."  
  
Puck sighed, "I didn't think she'd catch on so quickly..after all she was raised a mortal, Coyote."  
  
Another set of footsteps approached, and a third voice spoke up, "She's not in any of the gardens or the courtyards, and the Seelie and Unseelie courts haven't seen her..."  
  
The frustration in Puck's voice could be heard as he sighed, "Thank you Gruagach, I..............wait a minute......has anyone checked the mortal realm?" The beings outside the door exchanged looks then disappeared in various manners.  
  
Evelier waited a few moments then heaved a sigh of relief, sure it was fun to have all the magick of Avalon at your command, but if she had to sit on that stupid throne and listen to the different courts argue about petty things, like who got to use the swamp that week, any longer she would go insane and hurt someone. Evelier mentally cursed herself, again, for not asking Puck all the laws before she came to visit that first time....but that was another story altogether.* Eve, as her friends called her, decided to conjure a scrying orb to see what her friends were doing, she only really cared about three of them, since they were the ones closest to her. She decided to check on Artesa first. Tesa, was a demi-goddess and Amazon Warrior, and she looked it, she was trim, lithe, blonde and nimble, albeit a little flaky.  
  
Focusing the window clearly Eve could see Tesa leading her newest 'lover' to into a secluded glade.......yep time to check on someone else. The scene in the orb shifted to a thirteen year old girl sitting in front of a computer, blue eyes glitering as she was destroying aliens. This was Tesa's younger sister Teran who was full mortal. Teran was also blonde but where Artesa was lithe Teran was more solid due to the fact that she still had some of her baby fat. Eve decided to change the scene before she got depressed, traditionally technology didn't mix with magick...at all, but what Eve wouldn't do for just a few hours on a computer to chat and read some fics. The orb foused once more, this time on a forest.  
  
There Eve saw the elegantly dressed, red-haired, blue-eyed, and fair skinned Tailtu sitting at the base of a huge tree. Tai was talking to the kodama, or tree spirits...............oh how thrilling.............. Eve sighed and banished the orb, there had to be something to do. She started to look around the room she was in, it appeared to be a library, but one she'd never been in before. Eve walked to one of the shelves and picked a random book. "......It would be in a language I can't read..." she said looking at the cover, then opening the book itself to see if there were any pictures that might tell the story. "Whoa....", Eve blinked as the words changed before her eyes to a language she could read, "This is the story of four girls who will make their dreams come true after they come to possess the seven stars of Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu. The Story itself is a spell. These girls will bring balance to the world and new hope to their stars....." Eve whistled quietly, "Man it would suck to be in that kind of position...." She barely finished that thought when the book began to shine brightly.  
  
Evelier had closed her eyes, and cursed herself for invoking the wrath of Murphy*, so she failed to notice the four colors shoot out from the book and then back in, taking her with them.  
--------------------  
  
Mae(holding up a sign that says 'Notes: ')  
  
Beytra:........will you quit with the mute act!  
  
Mae:....Fine......first Evelier's story is really weird see on Avalon the law states that if you challenge the Ruler and win you become the new ruler until someone defeats you. Evelier didn't know that and got PO'd at the past ruler, Oberon, and "beat him" after which she was informed 'Congratulations you're our new Queen' and since then she's been in training.  
  
Beytra: And like you she's on drugs.  
  
Mae:......Bey......she's my chara.....  
  
Beytra: Point made.  
  
Mae: Second the "wrath of Murphy" is a reference to Murphy's Law, which states "If anything can go wrong it will" A variation of it is "if you say 'what else can go wrong' everything will".  
  
Phil: And that is Mae's lesson for today. Please come again to learn something new. 


	2. More Than One Miko?

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

**By**: _Maeleana_ **&** _Date Eryne_

Disclaimer: & Author's note: Well Eryne-chan is still with Seiji-san........the crazed weasels, so I brought no one to help me with my disclaimer and Author's note...... ;_; (sniffles)

Chang WuFei(entering through a door that appeared out of nowhere): Baka onna, you know very good and well that Yuy and Winner wouldn't let you be alone........though why they didn't send Maxwell or Barton I have no clue....

Mae(glomping WuFei): You know you love me Niisan!

WuFei: -_- ......Just get on with it so I can leave.

Mae: Here's the **Disclaimer** "Eryne-chan and I do not, I repeat do not, own Fushigi Yuugi or its associated characters"....as it is we're borrowing each others characters from and for other stories......it's sad really....

WuFei:.....Onna....you have problems.......

Mae(smiling and giving victory sign): Hai!!

WuFei: ....... -_- ......I will make Yuy and Winner suffer for this indignity.....

Mae: Anyway *this* is personal thought, //this\\ will be telepathy, and ^ indicates a later Author's note. This story takes place about ten years after Eikoden, in the book world timeline. So that would make Chichiri almost 44, Tasuki around 37 and Boushin/Reizeitei 17-18. Jeez I can't imagine them that old.

By the way the names are pronounced as follows: Evelier- 'Ev-a-lere' with the 'Ev' sounding like the 'eav' in Heaven, Eve pronounced as it is written; Tailtu- 'Tile-too', Tai- 'tie'; Artesa- 'Are-tess-a', Tesa- 'Tess-a'; and Teran- 'Tuh-ran', Tera- 'Tara'. And now Chapter 2.......

-------------------------------

Chapter 2: More than one Miko?

-------------------------------

Tailtu sat up slowly, rubbing her head, the last thing she remembered was talking with her kodama, then a bright glow.....*Was there a color to it or was it just a light? Oh well that's not important....it was probably Eve calling me to Avalon......* Tai looked around, *But then this doesn't quite look like Avalon....So where am I?* As she continued to look around Tai noticed she was in a large field of tall grass, which meant no kodama to ask. She was about to give up and start searching for the nearest town when she noticed a flutter in the grass a few yards away. Tai got up and cautiously headed over, then relaxed when she realized who it was: Eve.

About half an hour later Tai was still sitting near Eve waiting for her to wake up. She had rolled Eve onto her back once the wings faded out, but she couldn't leave Eve to find help, who knew how far away the nearest town or city was, and if Eve woke up in an unfamiliar place she would likely start a rampage to find out. Tai was starting to worry that Eve wasn't waking when she heard the tell-tale sound of hoof beats. She looked up to see a procession.....it looked royal and of ancient origins....*Where in the five worlds^ are we?* Tai tried not to move as the procession drew near, but it didn't help that she was in her Renaissance dress, and Eve was in Fae garb...*Goodness no we don't stand out.* even her thoughts dripped with sarcasm.

One of the soldiers broke away from the procession and approached the two of them, "In the name of his highness state you're name and where you have come from."

Tai didn't like the looks of the swords and spears the soldiers all carried, "My name is Tailtu, I hail from Japan......may I ask where I am?"

The soldier gave her an appraising look, "You are in Konan-koku, do you know the identity of your companion?"

Tai nodded, "This is Evelier, she comes from...Avalon, she is...one of my friends." The soldier nodded, then walked over the main carriage and spoke to its occupant, or occupants.

After possibly five or ten minutes the soldier returned, "His highness, Emperor Reizeitei, requests that you both come to the palace." his tone brooked no argument.

"My friend may need medical attention....but..." Tai was hesitant to trust these strangers, but her options were limited. She sighed in resignation, "Someone is going to have to carry her...." The soldier nodded and moved to pick Eve up, carrying her to one of the less elaborate carriages.

Once they were in, the procession started again, the only other occupant was an older woman, who almost resembled.....a frog?... "Daijoubu desu ka jou-san? What were you doing out in the middle of the fields? Ah gomen nasai! Watashi wa Mumin." Tai nodded politely but found she was tired, and started to drift off.

---------------------

Evelier awoke with a jerk^, her heart racing, eyes wide, and her mouth open in a silent scream. After a few minutes she started to calm, and took in her surroundings. *......These aren't my chambers....unless Titania redecorated...but...the air feels different....* Before her thoughts could wander further she was interrupted by a knock at the doors.

A beautifully mature woman entered, "Sumimasen. I am glad to see you are awake. Your friend, Tailtu-san, has gone to the dining hall. I came to see if you felt up to join us for supper?"

Eve could feel the kindness flowing from this woman, "I think I do, thank you Ms. .....?"

The woman smiled, an action that increased her beauty, "Watashi wa Yotaigo. I am the Dowager Empress of Konan-koku. You are in the Konan royal palace." Eve frowned lightly, as Yotaigo continued, "You have been asleep for a day, We were prepared to call a physician if you did not wake soon. Your friend informed us that you are a heavy sleeper.."

Eve hung her head a bit, *I'm gonna hurt Tai*, "Yotaigo-san, is there somewhere I can wash my hands and face?"

The dowager empress nodded and motioned for Eve to follow her. After washing up they went to the dining hall, along the way Eve noted how everything resembled Ancient China. *Where the halibut are we?* Upon entering the hall Eve's attention was drawn to the young man at the head of the table. He was strikingly handsome with sienna hair and hazel eyes, he had to be the emperor, it was obvious by the deferent attitudes of the others present.

Eve took the empty spot next to Tai, and gave her a meaningful look, which Tai returned while lightly tapping the fingers of her left hand on the table^ her ring glittering with the movement. Eve was about to respond when the young man spoke, "We are glad to see you are awake. Tailtu-san was starting to become most concerned about your health. We are Reizeitei, Emperor of Konan-koku. We have been introduced to your friend, Tailtu-san...." He trailed off, an unspoken question in the air.

Eve resisted the urge to melt at his voice, thankful for at least that part of her training. Inclining her head respectfully she answered him, "I am Evelier..... of Avalon." She wasn't sure how well this Emperor would take her being Queen of the Fae. Glancing at Tai, who nodded, she continued, "I am the Lady, Queen of Avalon. I'm sure Tai has told you that she is the Lady of the Forests..." Reizeitei nodded, " I'm not sure how much more she told you....."

The Emperor of Konan, smiled lightly, "Tailtu-san has told us how she communicates with the kodama, and other forest spirits. It is something We would like to someday be able to see." his tone became wistful.

Eve smirked lightly, "It's not as interesting as she makes it seem." Avoiding Tai's swipe she took a steadying breath, and finished what was already half told, "Avalon is an island, and home to the Fae..." seeing the blank expressions on the faces of the others present Eve searched her mind for the Japanese name for the Fae, "the....Yousei, or Fairy folk...."

Reizeitei raised an eye, "If it were not for the fact that We know such things as magic exist We might think you were deceiving us." There was a moment of silence, so thick it was tangible.

Eve made a decision she knew she might later regret, "If your Highness would like I..We could give proof of this statement..." *Please let him say 'no', I don't know how well my powers will act.*

A smile graced the young emperor's face, "Perhaps at a later time, first We must address the issue at hand. How and why you came here."

Tailtu looked at Evelier, "You're the one who deals in magic every day..."

Eve gave Tai a pregnant look, and replied, "And you are the one who talks with plants." She then returned her attention to Reizeitei, " I'm not sure how we got here."

Yotaigo tilted her head thoughtfully, "What is the last thing you recall?"

Evelier looked over at the Dowager Empress internally debating what she should say, "The last thing I remember was hiding in the library, then I took a random book from the shelves, and started to read it. The book started in a language I couldn't read, then shifted before my eyes...then as I read the book began to glow. That's all I remember before you came to get me Yotaigo-san." She wasn't stretching the truth....much.

Yotaigo gave Reizeitei a knowing, and surprised look, "What was the name of the book, do you recall?"

Eve thought for a moment then shook her head, "I couldn't read the title."

Reizeitei regarded her intently, "Do you remember anything that was written in the book?"

Again Evelier was grateful for the training that allowed her to hide her feelings, she then closed her eyes and visualized what she had read, "....'This is the story of four girls who will make their dreams come true after they come to possess the seven stars of: Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu. The Story itself is a spell. These girls will bring balance to the world and new hope to their stars....' at least I believe that's what it said..." Eve opened her eyes to see shock on the faces of everyone save Tai. Feeling the need to continue Eve spoke again, "I was thinking how that would not be pleasant because of the pressure involved when the book glowed..... the next thing I remember is waking up in that room...."

Reizeitei tilted his head, "May We ask as to why you were hiding in a library? We will understand if it is a personal matter..."

Eve smiled sadly, "It's not a personal matter, I was hiding because I was not supposed to become Lady of Avalon. My gaining that title was purely accidental."

The Emperor of Konan nodded knowingly, then looked first to his advisors, some of whom were so dumbfounded they had dropped the food they were eating, then to his mother, whose eyes expressed her unspoken concerns. Yotaigo looked down at her plates, "We are going to have to enlist the help of Chichiri-san and Tasuki-san. The two of you will have to go to Mt. Taikyoku. I'm certain Taiitsukun-sama will have answers...."

Reizeitei nodded his accord and motioned for one of the servants to send the messenger, then returned his attention to his guests, "Until this has been explained you are most welcome guests, after all if what you read was correct Evelier-san, then the two of you are Mikos....the only question is for whom?"

Yotaigo looked up, "Also where and who are the other two?"

Tailtu tilted her head confused, when suddenly Evelier started swearing under her breath, "What's wrong Eve?"

Eve lowered her head to rest her hand against her forehead, "Tai you remember the scrying orbs?" she didn't wait for an answer before she continued, "I was checking on you, Artesa, and Teran right before I read the book...."

Tai's eyes widened, "You don't think....." Tai herself cursed lightly as Eve nodded. "Now we just have to find them...ne...can you use a scry orb to find them?"

Eve removed her hand, and looked at Tai, "I can try, but I don't know how well my magick will respond in this world..." Eve raised her hands to summon an orb, then began to concentrate on finding her other two friends. The orb remained clear. Eve was about to give up when the silence that had overtaken the hall was shattered.

"Damnit Chichiri! I know we're not as young as we used to be but that's no excuse for these landings!!!" Exclaimed the man with flaming hair who was sprawled in the center of the table.

-----------------------------

Mae(still hugging WuFei, who is trying to pry her off): Well that's all for this chapter.

WuFei: Onna let go of me this instant!

Mae: Iie. Anyway the author's notes are as follows:

1) The five worlds are: Heaven; Earth/Reality; Hell; Avalon; and RP.

2) This line is a reference to the show Xena: Warrior Princess; Episode "The Quill is Mightier" in which Gabrielle gets an enchanted scroll and everything she writes becomes real, and after writing away Ares and Aphrodite's powers they're asking why Joxer was there, Ares and Joxer take the scroll, and read aloud "Gabrielle awoke with a jerk." meaning Joxer.

3) In tapping her left hand on the table Tai is reminding Eve that she, Tai, is unfortunately spoken for and cannot in good conscience drool over the Emperor.

(WuFei suddenly collapses) Wu-chan!!!!!!

Youko Kurama(running in): Leana-chan daijoubu desu ka?

Mae(points at WuFei lying on the ground, lip quivering on the verge of tears): WuFei-niisan.....

Kurama(kneeling by him, checking his vitals): ......He's fine Leana-chan. He slowed his breathing and pulse....he's either trying to conserve his energy or he's trying to get away from you.....

Mae(lip quivers as she glomp/hugs Kurama): No one loves me Kura-chan!!

Kurama(stroking her hair): Shh.....That's not true....(glares at the readers) is it?

(Phil quietly appears and unfurls a banner): "**Please review so Mae knows you love her.**"


	3. What?

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

**By**: _Maeleana_ **&** _Date Eryne_

Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi would I be living in the middle of the desert? I don't think so, I would be back home in Hawaii.

Author's note: WuFei-niisan doesn't love me, and neither does Eryne-chan. ;_;

Kurama(lightly hugging her): Daijoubu Leana-chan. I love you.

Mae: No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have married mmhphnsh...

Kurama(cutting her off by covering her mouth): Now Leana-chan you don't want to spoil that storyline for your readers, do you?

(Mae nods and mumbles something unintelligible behind his hand. Kurama sighs) Well you'll have to forgive any blatant attempts at romantic encounters between characters, Leana-chan is feeling depressed and is attempting to live vicariously through the characters.

Beytra: Isn't she always?

Kurama: ....Fine time for you to put in an appearance.

Beytra: Watch it Kitsune or I'll have her write you into a sex-change operation and marrying Kuwabara.

Kurama(paling slightly):.....Yes...well....(clears throat) On with the story.

-------------------------

Chapter 3: Seishi

-------------------------

Chichiri sighed *I really am getting too old for this.* "Gomene Tasuki-kun, no da. Konban wa Boushin-sama, Houki-sama." He bowed as he addressed the latter two.

Reizeitei, or Boushin as Chichiri had called him, smiled, "You have impeccable timing Chichiri-san. We were just sending for you."

Tasuki got off the table, rubbing his back, "I wouldn't have come but 'Chiri said there was some strange ki near you, and it was possibly dangerous." The advisors all turned to look at the two young ladies seated at the table. "...Anou.....Who the hell are you?"

Chichiri took the liberty of bopping his friend on the head with his staff, then turned his attention to the young ladies, *These two are the source of the strange ki, I'll have to keep an eye on them.* "Gomen nasai about Tasuki-kun, no da. He tends to let his mouth run off without him, na no da."

Tai and Eve exchanged looks, but before either could speak the young Emperor stood, "I believe we should all adjourn to the throne room, we'll all be more comfortable there."

-------------------------------

After everyone was situated Reizeitei and Yotaigo explained everything. The young Emperor explaining to the two Seishi about the appearance of the young girls, and Yotaigo explaining to the girls about the seishi. After about an hour of talk the two groups returned their attention to each other.

Tasuki didn't like this, Chichiri had told him there would be no more Mikos, so why were all four now here? "Did something happen to Miaka? or even Mayo-san?"

Tai and Eve exchanged a look and Eve shrugged before Tai spoke, "Who?"

"The previous Suzaku no Mikos, Yuuki Miaka, who is now Sukunami Miaka, and Sakaki Mayo....both are from Tokyo no da." Chichiri explained. "Then there's also Hongo Yui, past Seiryuu and Genbu no Miko, I admit it's a bit confusing no da." He scratched the side of his head embarrassed.

"Tokyo? As in Tokyo, Japan?" Tai was not just curious, she was mega-curious. Looking at Eve, /Were the past Mikos from Tokyo, Japan?\

Eve gave a mental shrug, /Why not I'm from a hidden island inhabited by magical beings and you talk to tree spirits.\

Chichiri looked in thought, "Hai. Anou....How did you do that no da?"

Everyone in the throne room blinked. "Do what 'Chiri?" Tasuki asked scratching his head.

Tai raised an eye and projected her thoughts toward Chichiri, /You mean this?\

As Chichiri nodded Eve sighed in minor annoyance, "That would be my doing. I not only introduced Tai to magick but to telepathy, empathy, telekinesis and teleportation..."

Tai rolled her eyes, "Among other things."

Eve regarded her friend intently, "Are you complaining?"

Tasuki scratched his head, "What are 'tel-e-ki-ne-sis', 'em-pathy' and 'tel-a-pathy'?" casting an annoyed look at his friend he continued, "I know teleportation reeeaall well."

Tai grinned, "Telepathy is the ability to speak to someone using your mind on a direct link."

/Like this.\ Eve projected so that both Seishi, the Emperor and Dowager Empress could all hear her.

"GAAAAAH!! Don't do that!!" Tasuki looked panicked.

Reizeitei looked mildly amused by the younger seishi's antics, "What about the other two abilities?"

Tai negligently waved her hand at Eve, /You explain it so much better than I do.\

/ :P \, Eve mentally raspberried her friend, "Telekinesis is the ability to move objects using the mind...." she trailed off as she demonstrated by having Chichiri's staff rise up and slowly twirl, before it lay back down beside him.

"That seems an interesting ability to have, and I would think it most useful." Reizeitei was the first to recover. "And the last one, 'empathy'?"

Eve gave a soft, but long-suffering, sigh, "Empathy is the ability to feel what others are feeling. Pure empaths are so attuned to others that when someone experiences a physical pain they feel it as well."

Chichiri's smile lessened, "I can see how that would be a disadvantage no da."

Eve gave a light smile, "So those are the main abilities between the two of us, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, teleportation, magick, and talking to plants." Eve had been ticking off each ability on her fingers.

Just as she reached the last one Tai suddenly made a staff appear and bopped Eve on the head with it, "If you don't quit raggin' on me and my kodama....."

Chichiri and the others sweatdropped, "Anou......."

/Look at that Tai you're scaring them.\ Eve smiled serenely, "Don't worry yourselves too much Tai and I are constantly picking on each other." She then turned to regard Yotaigo, "You said we should go to Mt. Taikyoku? When should we depart?"

Yotaigo looked to Chichiri to answer, "We should probably set out as soon as possible no da."

"Ne, Chichiri, why not just teleport us there?" Tasuki asked.

"Because no da, since there is more than one Miko we don't know if Mt. Taikyoku will appear to all of us, so it would be best to approach it on foot na no da."

Tasuki blinked and scratched his head, "Hm. I hadn't thought of that."

The young emperor nodded, "Then it's settled, I'll have my advisors start the preparations immediately."

-------------------------------

Tai glanced around at the travel party, they'd been on the road for about half a day and Tasuki-san was grumbling about stupid horses, Chichiri-san was trying to pacify him and Eve...... *Where is she now?*

"Chichiri-san?"

"Hai?" he slowed his horse when he noticed Tai had stopped.

She was looking around, "Do you know where Eve is?"

He looked around then shook his head, "I'm afraid not no da. Tasuki? Do you know where Eve-san is?"

Tasuki looked up and stopped mid-rant, "Eh? What do you mean?" He looked around and started swearing.

"She couldn't have gone far, not without knowing where she is. She's not that stupid." Tai started searching the area.

Chichiri frowned beneath his mask, "This isn't a good thing no da." He couldn't even feel her ki anymore.

Tai dismounted from her horse and walked to the nearest tree, then placed her hand against its trunk.

Chichiri and Tasuki watched her curiously.

"What is she doing?" Tasuki asked his friend.

Chichiri was about to answer when something seemed to appear at the base of the tree. He was prepared to give a warning when Tai kneeled and looked at it.

"Hello little one," Tai spoke to the kodama, and smiled when it twisted its head, making a rattling sound. "I've lost one of my friends, maybe you've seen her?"

Tasuki looked at Chichiri, "Oi....I don't know which one is scarier. This one or the other."

Chichiri sighed, unfortunately he could understand Tasuki's sentiments. He continued to watch Tailtu as she spoke to the 'kodama' and it rattled in response.

Tai stood smiling at the kodama, "It says it saw someone matching Eve's description heading toward a nearby pond."

"What the hell would she do that for?" Tasuki asked turning his horse to head in the right direction.

"Who knows? Could be anything from needing a drink to watering her horse, to wanting a swim or even meditating." Tai mounted and followed him.

Chichiri shook his head, "She should know it's not the safest thing to do, no da."

"She probably knows it but it hasn't occurred to her." Tai shrugged.

".....That makes no damned sense." Tasuki looked as confused as Chichiri felt.

Tai sighed, "What I mean is Eve knows things can be dangerous, but it doesn't occur to her that she's in danger."

Tasuki was frowning, "So you're saying she's an idiot?"

"No and don't ever call her that again." Tai said in her friend's defense, "Eve...well she's never really been in true danger. She's always been defended either by other people or by her own skills."

"So she knows that things can be dangerous but trusts that she won't be in danger. Am I right no da?" Chichiri said from the back of their little procession.

Tai nodded as they rounded a bend and the pond came into view. She smiled to see Eve sitting on the bank looking down into the water.

"Oi!" Tasuki's voice rang out rather loudly in the silence.

There was a splashing sound from the pond as Eve stood and turned to see who was there, summoning something for defense.

Chichiri frowned as some of the water from the pond seemed to form a shield in front of Eve-san.

"What the hell...??" Tasuki summed up what the two Seishi were thinking.

"Eve." The one word from Tai was a warning.

The water slid back into the pond, "Sorry, but you should know better than to sneak up on me."

"Anou...what are you doing here by yourself Eve-san, no da?" Chichiri asked as the three dismounted.

"And where's your horse?" Tai asked.

Eve pointed to where her horse stood nibbling grass, "And to answer you Chichiri-san I felt dry."

"You what?" Tasuki was beyond annoyed now.

It was Tai who explained, "Eve is very connected to water, it's her second element."

"What do you mean no da?" Chichiri asked as he unpacked some of the food. *Might as well eat while we're stopped*

Tai grabbed a blanket and spread it out for them before continuing, "Between Eve, Tesa and I we represent some of the elements of nature. My primary element is earth, and my secondary is fire."

"Tesa's primary element is fire, her secondary is air." Eve continued sitting on the blanket.

"So what does that mean?" Was the gruff question from Tasuki as he plopped down.

Chichiri passed out some of the food after seating himself, "I've been meaning to ask if your friends have any special abilities, no da."

Eve paused after a bite, "Tesa is a warrior, she fights very passionately, which is where the fire element comes in. Tesa also has some skill with magick, her individual talent is a sort of clairvoyance."

"What's that?" Tasuki asked around his food.

"Clairvoyance is the ability to see things. In Tesa's case see she can see peoples' pasts. Most clairvoyants are by touch only, meaning if they shake your hand they can see things about you." /I blame your ignorance\ Eve thought to Tai after answering Tasuki.

Tai raised her eye, /Why? What did I do?\

Chichiri frowned as much as his mask allowed. The girls were using telepathy again. He couldn't hear what they thought to each other but he could feel a sort of humming vibration whenever they used it.

/I hate having to explain everything.\ Eve looked at the pond as a bee flitted to touch the surface.

Tai shrugged, /But you do it so much better than I do.\

"Oi..you two are being very quiet." It was hard to tell if Tasuki was annoyed or curious.

Eve didn't even look at him, "I like silence."

"Liar." Tai smiled, "You need some sort of noise or you go bonkers."

"You two were using telepathy, weren't you no da?"

The other three turned to look at the monk. The girls exchanged a look then nodded.

"I can feel when you do, no da. It's sort of like a soft humming in the background no da." Chichiri gave an apologetic shrug.

Eve gave a small nod, "If it makes you uncomfortable we'll refrain from it in your presence?"

This time Chichiri shook his head, "It's okay no da. It's just different for me no da. Anou..can telepathy be taught?"

Tai shrugged, as Eve looked pensive, "That's an Eve question, she taught me and Tesa."

"Eve-san?" To Chichiri she looked too deep in thought.

Eve looked at Chichiri as if measuring something about him, "If there's already a natural talent, either latent or tapped, it's possible."

Chichiri's grin seemed to widen, if that was possible, "Would you be willing to teach someone with the ability?"

"No." Eve shook her head her face somber.

Tasuki blinked confused, "Why the hell not?"

"Because it's one of the double-edged abilities. It may come in useful at some point but it comes with a heavy price tag." Something flickered over Eve's face before she got up and walked down the bank to sit alone.

"What the hell was that about?" Tasuki was dumbfounded.

Tai refrained from summoning her staff and hitting him over the head with it, "Eve is the only true telepath in our group. Tesa and I can only hear her and each other when she's around and acting as a focus. Eve can hear everyone else though."

"Meaning what?" That did nothing to clarify things for Tasuki, it wasn't that he was dumb, it's just that he was a bandit he knew nothing about magic other than his Tessen.

Giving in Tai summoned her staff and bopped the other red-head, "It means that unless she concentrates Eve can hear what everyone around her is thinking. And sometimes what people who aren't around her are thinking, but that's only if they're thinking about her specifically."

"Which means if someone's thinking something hateful about her she can hear it no da. Now I see why she said no." Chichiri looked over to where Eve sat alone. *I wonder...* /Eve-san?\ He offered a smile as she looked up /Daijoubu?\

"Daaa....!" Chichiri reeled physically as he felt like someone had shut a door on him.

"You okay Chichiri?" Tasuki was startled as his friend almost fell over.

Tai frowned, "I think we should not say anything to her for a while that goes for thinking about her. Eve can be real vicious when angry."

The three of them finished their meal in silence.

--------------------

Author's Note: That should keep everyone satisfied for awhile.

Beytra: You wish.

Kurama: She's right the avid fans will want an immediate continuation.

Mae: ...Since when do you agree with Bey?

Kurama: Since her threat before this chapter.

Mae: ....You traitor. That's it I'm trading you for Hiei.

Kurama(smiling): No you won't. Because you can't stand how quiet he is.

Mae: Damnit! Anyway I hope those of you reading this story like this chapter.


	4. Are you sure she's a Miko?

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

**By**: _Maeleana_ **&** _Date Eryne_

Disclaimer: I soooo wish.

Author's note: I thought I should have different perspectives in this story. We've seen things that have been happening around Eve and Tai, but what about Tera and Tesa?

Beytra: I'm sure everyone is wondering why each of these girls isn't 'qualified' to be Miko.

Kurama: You've given hints as to why Eve and Tai aren't. You haven't exactly shown why they aren't.

Beytra: And you're point?

Kurama: How are you going to show how Tesa and Tera aren't qualified if you can't show how Eve and Tai aren't?

Beytra: .....Why aren't you with Mae?

Kurama(shrug): She said she was planning a surprise.

Beytra: Anyway here's what's been happening elsewhere....

-------------------------

Chapter 4: Are you sure she's a Miko?

-------------------------

It was a perfect day in the hills near Sairou, two young men were enjoying the nice weather and taking a break from the responsibilities that waited for them in the town below. Neither seemed to have a care in the world.

"I'll race you to the falls!"

The second laughed, "You've never been able to beat me in a foot race Jin. What makes you think this time will be different?"

Jin shrugged, "I have a feeling today will be different, Mosuke."

Mosuke shook his head, "All right, we'll race to the falls, straight path no side routes. First one there wins. Ready?"

Jin crouched, "Set..."

Before either could say 'go' they heard the bushes rustle. Both looked to see if it was friend or foe coming, and neither expected a half-dressed girl wielding a sturdy branch.

"Okay here's what's going to happen: the two of you are going to tell me where I am, then you're going to point me to the nearest town, village or city. Either of you says anything about my appearance and I will knock you out."

Jin blinked in surprise as he tried not to stare at the blond-haired young woman, she'd obviously been attacked as the little bit of clothing she had on was torn. He looked to Mosuke. for his part Mosuke was torn between concern for the obviously injured stranger and amusement at her demands.

"What if we refuse to help you?" Mosuke crossed his arms and smiled.

The woman smiled mirthlessly, "Then I take my frustration out on you until you talk, and believe me I'm _very_ frustrated."

"Um..." Jin began timidly "wh-what happened to you?"

"Excuse me?" she turned to glare at him.

Mosuke shook his head at Jin's naïveté, "We can help you but it would help us to help you if we knew what happened to you."

Her posture eased, barely, "Why should I tell you anything? I don't know who you are."

"My name is Mosuke, this is my friend Jin. You're in Sairou." He studied her face watching for a reaction, he wasn't disappointed, puzzled but not disappointed.

The woman rounded on the nearest tree striking at it with her branch as if it were a sword, cursing in an unfamiliar language under her breath, before looking skyward.

"Gods-fucking-damnit!!! If this is your fault Eve I'll kill you!!!"

Jin looked at Mosuke, obviously this woman was insane.

"Jin? Why don't you head back to town, and inform Auntie that she's going to have a visitor. You can let her know that the visitor will need food and clothing."

"But.." Jin trailed off at the look on Mosuke's face, "I don't like it but okay.."

After Jin left Mosuke spoke again, "Are you well?"

"I'm not insane." she said taking deep breaths.

"I never said you were. What's your name?" Mosuke was definitely starting to be amused by this woman.

She brushed some of her hair back, "My name is Artesa. And you didn't have to, your friend's face said it all."

Mosuke was impressed that she had noticed Jin's expression while she had raged against the tree, "Jin is not as mature as he should be, and his life has been too peaceful."

"Yours wasn't?" Artesa looked at him questioningly.

Mosuke chuckled, "It was...in a manner of speaking."

Artesa shook her head determined not to pry, "Anyway which way to town?"

"You'll accept my help just like that?" he raised his eye.

A smile played across her face, "If I don't like the help you offer you'll know."

Mosuke blinked, "You're not afraid are you?"

"I'm a warrior we don't scare easily." Artesa turned to head in the direction that Jin had gone, only to be stopped by Mosuke's hand on her arm.

"What do you mean you're a warrior? What kind of warrior?" he was staring at her intensely.

Something told Artesa that word meant more to him than her, "I'm an Amazon warrior, and Amazons are only women. We don't teach any man our ways."

"Do you serve a God?" there was a light in his eyes.

"I serve no God. I serve my mother, the Goddess Artemis." Artesa was prepared for the incredulous reaction she always got. The one that consisted of the person thinking her insane and telling her that Artemis wasn't real and that even in the myths Artemis had had no children. 'Artemis was a virgin goddess' therefore no children.

Mosuke blinked, then frowned thoughtfully, "I've never heard of this Artemis... Have you heard of Byakko?"

If she didn't know better Artesa would have sworn this was a dream, but she never fell asleep during sex so that couldn't be it. "Can't say I have, why?"

"Where are you from, Artesa?" His face was unreadable.

"I'm from Greece." She replied easily, it wasn't a lie so much as a half-truth.

A smile began to spread over Mosuke's face, "I think you need to meet the emperor."

---------------------

Artesa shifted uncomfortably. Not only was she in a confined space, but she was wearing the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever worn, including the leather ensemble she had at home. She fought to keep the growl out of her voice when she spoke, "Are we there yet?"

Mosuke shook his head, "We have another hour before we reach the imperial palace Artesa-san. Are you truly that uncomfortable?"

"I'm in a strange land, wearing a ridiculous outfit that will hinder my movements if I have to fight, and I'm traveling in a small carriage with a man I don't really know. What the hell do you think?" niceties and politeness be damned Artesa was in a bad mood.

He silently chuckled at her discomfort, "You wouldn't be fighting even if you were in more casual clothing."

"Says who?"

"If I'm right then it will be the duty of others to defend you." Mosuke's face became very serious.

"No offense, but no one defends me. I defend myself." Artesa slumped against the seat and folded her arms.

---------------------

Artesa stared up at the ceiling. *Damn it all, how the hell did this happen?* Artesa wasn't a priestess, she was a warrior. True some Amazons were both but they were virgin warriors, they refrained from participating in the raids. Tesa liked sex, she liked having a man writhing under her. She wasn't, as Eve joked, addicted, but sex was nice. The point was she couldn't be Byakko no Miko, especially if what the emperor and his advisers said was true.

Sure she was a 'girl from another world', but they had also said the Miko was a virgin. Artesa was soooo not a Miko. She'd tried to tell them, but none of them listened after Mosuke, sorry Toroki, had shown his symbol and said she was the Miko. That was a day and a half ago, she'd insisted on less ridiculous clothing and, though they were hesitant to do so, the servants provided her with the clothing she wanted.

Tesa got up and paced for a minute before leaving her room. As expected a servant appeared immediately.

"Did you need something Artesa-sama?"

Tesa didn't bother learning any of the servants' names, she wasn't planning on staying long enough for it to matter. "Where do the soldiers train?"

The servant blinked suitably shocked at such a request. "Near the barracks...why?"

"I want to go see where the soldiers train...please." Tesa was trying to be at least a little polite.

The servant hesitated then, frowning, motioned "This way Artesa-sama."

---------------------

Tesa watched the soldiers then shook her head, these _men_ were supposed to protect her?

Everyone froze when Byakko no Miko picked up a sword and moved to challenge the Captain. The servant immediately ran to get the Emperor and Toroki-san.

The Captain was frowning. He had indulged the Miko by accepting her challenge but he had gone easy on her until she had forced him to defend himself. He couldn't very well attack the Miko, he was supposed to defend her.

Tesa sighed frustrated, "Either fight properly or send out someone who will."

"But Miko-sama..." The Captain began.

"You either fight properly or I inform the Emperor that you aren't qualified to be Captain." Tesa wanted to knock this guy flat.

The Captain tensed, "I have earned the right to be Captain of the Guard _Miko_-sama.."

"Prove it. If you're as good as you say you should be able to disarm me." Tesa knew she'd pushed the right button.

"Just disarm you?" The Captain looked thoughtful, then nodded, "Very well then."

Toroki stood next to a very shocked Emperor of Sairou as they watched the Royal Captain of the Guard attack the Miko. The shocking part was that within a minute the Miko had disarmed the Captain and knocked him flat on his back.

Toroki couldn't help but feel a little proud of his Miko.

"Toroki-san?"

He turned to look at the advisor who addressed him.

"Are you sure she's the Miko?"

Toroki couldn't stop himself, he laughed.

---------------------

Tesa stretched, the palace was nice and all and beautiful during the day, but she preferred the night. Sneaking past the few night guards was easy enough, breaking into the training hall was child's play, and staying unnoticed a breeze. The one time someone came to check on the glow in the training hall they'd left thinking it was their imagination. Tesa was enjoying some nice stretching and aerobics before rounding toward the sounds of someone entering the hall.

"It's rather late isn't it Miko-sama?" Toroki had watched her moving with a fluidity that he had never in this lifetime seen.

"Yeah, but it's the best time to exercise in peace...or so I thought." Tesa rolled her neck, before side-stretching.

Toroki continued to watch her, "It's not safe for you to go off on your own Miko-sama."

Tesa rolled her eyes, "I'm safer on my own than with any of the palace 'guards'."

"And yet you were very...what is a delicate word for it?...ah yes, disheveled, when we met. That state doesn't come from being 'safe'." Toroki couldn't help teasing his Miko, her reactions never ceased to intrigue him. Like now, he had never seen anyone turn that particular shade of red.

Tesa drew up defensively, she owed this man no explanations and yet..."You'd be 'disheveled' too if you had been in the middle of having sex."

Toroki blinked stunned, then he himself blushed a bit, "But you're Byakko no Miko..."

*Payback can be such a bitch* Tesa thought shrugging, "I've been trying to explain why I can't be Byakko no Miko."

"And why can't you?" Toroki asked hesitantly not sure he wanted an answer.

Tesa smiled almost apologetically, "The Emperor's advisors said the Miko is a virgin, pure and untouched, right?"

Toroki slowly nodded, "That _is_ what they said..." Now he was certain he didn't want an answer.

"When the number of lovers you've had hit the triple digits you are definitely not a virgin." Tesa smiled, she was proud of the fact that she could almost always get any man she set her sights on.

--------------------

Author's Note: We're leaving it there for now because the next chapter will incorporate both story lines so far. Meaning it'll bounce between Konan and Sairou. Good luck in keeping up.

Beytra: Amen to that.

Kurama: I didn't think you were religious.

Beytra: I'm not, Phil is.

Kurama: I see....

Beytra: Shut up. Anyway we hope you liked this one.


	5. Division

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

**By**: _Maeleana_ **&** _Date Eryne_

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Anyone want to buy a soul? Only slightly used.

Author's Note: By the end of this chapter you may be confused, but hopefully you'll have laughed at least once.

Phil: I want some pain in this chapter.

Mae: Where's Bey and Kura-chan?

Phil: I don't know.

Mae: That's creepy....the two of them alone together.....

Phil: It could be worse.

Mae: How?

Phil: She could have disappeared with Duo or Heero. Or even worse, Xellos.

Mae(shudders): Okay let's not go there. (turns to readers) I hope you enjoy this one.

-------------------------

Chapter 5: Division

-------------------------

It had been another day on the road and according to Chichiri it would take at least one more to reach Mt. Taikyoku. Tai rubbed her forehead, her headache wasn't getting any better. She looked behind her at the source of the throbbing in her head.

Eve rode her horse as a lady should, sitting upright, back straight. Half the time she was even sitting side-saddle. Eve looked completely indifferent, even as she spoke her voice betrayed no feeling besides calm.

On the other side of the argument Tasuki-san was yelling, swearing and turning red as he slouched in his saddle.

Tai glanced at Chichiri who also seemed to be developing a headache.

"What the fuck does that mean?!?" Tasuki yelled at Eve while reaching for his tessen.

The party pulled to a stop as Chichiri tried to keep Tasuki from trying to kill the person who could possibly be Suzaku no Miko.

Eve still looked perfectly calm, "It means exactly what it sounds like. You and your friends are quite spoiled. And in your case, apparently, spoiled rotten."

"Eve, would you knock it off? _Please_ stop picking on Tasuki-san." Tai hung her head and rubbed her forehead.

Barely blinking Eve turned her attention to her friend, "If you wish me to stop then kindly ask him to stop bothering me."

"Tasuki..." Chichiri's tone was almost pleading as he admonished his fellow Seishi.

"Why the hell does everyone assume it's my fault? All I did was ask one damned question." Grumbled the bandit steering his horse toward a shaded area beneath a tree.

Chichiri sat patiently, his scar was starting to throb from his headache, "Why don't we stop here for an hour so everyone can calm down and rest no da."

Tai groaned as she dismounted yet again, "You know at this rate we'll never reach Mt. Taikyoku. The two of you need to grow up."

---------------------

Toroki was at a loss. Never had he been faced with such a dilemma. He _knew_ Artesa-sama was Byakko no Miko, his very soul screamed at him that she was....but with what she'd told him last night... He couldn't go to anyone for advice either. If he approached the Emperor and his advisers with this it was likely he and Artesa-sama would wind up in prison. He had spent the remainder of the night and all of this morning puzzling over what to do.

He had paced, he skipped breakfast, and he had even wandered the halls for a while. Yet no solution presented itself. He was reaching his wits end, and was about to scream in frustration when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." He didn't care that he grumbled.

And lo in walked the source of his frustration. Artesa-sama was carrying a tray of food so he presumed it was now lunch time. Suddenly from nowhere an epiphany struck him like lightning.

Tesa opened her mouth to ask if Toroki was okay when suddenly he jumped up.

"That's it!" He all but shouted.

"What's it?" Tesa asked almost dropping the tray.

"Come with me." Toroki grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. They were down the hall before the tray hit the ground.

Some of the guards and servants were already whispering about Toroki-san's odd behavior, so when he came to a stop in front of the Byakko shrine they had an audience, including the Emperor.

"Toroki-san, may we ask what is going on?" The Emperor was confused, in the short time he'd been in the palace Toroki had always seemed calm and reserved.

"Some people," Toroki looked first at the Miko then some of the advisers before continuing, "don't believe Artesa-sama is Byakko no Miko."

Hushed whispers spread through those gathered. Tesa shifted uncomfortably, "Toroki-san..."

He raised his hand cutting her off, "I know how to prove you are."

Everyone watched as Toroki pushed the doors of the shrine open and stood there a moment before calling out loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Byakko-sama! I, your chosen shichiseishi Toroki, ask that you give us a sign that Artesa-sama is your chosen Miko."

Tesa's jaw dropped as the advisers broke into furious whispers. *What the hell is he thinking?*

"If Artesa-sama is your chosen Miko allow her safe passage into your shrine. If I was mistaken then bar her entry, and I will continue to search for your true chosen Miko." Toroki knew this was a brilliant idea. All Artesa-sama had to do was walk into the shrine then everyone present would have proof of her being Miko. He ignored the small voice that cried in concern *what if she can't enter?*, he had faith that he was right.

Tesa stood there mouth gaping and staring at Toroki. He had to be completely nuts. She'd already told him why she couldn't be Miko.

"Well Artesa-sama? Go ahead, all you have to do is walk through the doors." Toroki was grinning.

"Shouldn't she purify herself before entering the shrine?"

Toroki ignored the adviser, and gave Tesa a gentle shove toward the doors.

Tesa swallowed thickly not even wanting to think about what would happen if she couldn't enter the shrine. She stopped just outside the doors and looked into the shrine. Closing her eyes she made a silent prayer *Any deity listening please let this go well.*

---------------------

Chichiri sighed yet again. Never in his life had he sighed as much as he had in the past two days. Currently he and Tailtu-san were sitting between the separated Tasuki and Eve-san.

"We have to keep them separated. I hate saying it but maybe we should split up." Tai rubbed her neck. "If we don't do something I may kill them both."

"You're right no da. You'll have to go with Tasuki and I'll take Eve-san..we'll meet up at Taikyoku." Chichiri felt like he was babysitting a pair of ill-mannered children. It wouldn't be so bad if only Tasuki would ignore Eve-san. "Okay you two," He began, raising his voice for Tasuki and Eve to hear, and continued when he had their attention, "Here's what we're going to do: Tailtu-san and Tasuki-kun will take a more Easterly route to Taikyoku, no da. Eve-san and I will take the Northern route no da."

Tasuki blinked, "Eh?? Isn't it a bad idea to split up like that with only one seishi to protect each Miko?"

"It's a worse idea to keep traveling together, because I will kill one or both of you." Tai growled, her eye twitching.

Eve contemplated this, "Then it would be best to split up. I would hate to have Tai shed blood over something this unimportant."

"Honestly Tasuki-kun should know better by now."

The four turned to see an old woman floating in the shade of the tree.

"SUNKAKE-BABA!!!!!" Tasuki screamed leaping up and back before being hit with his own tessen.

Chichiri sweat-dropped, "Konnichiwa Taiitsukun-sama we were just coming to see you no da."

Taiitsukun floated over to the now standing group, "I know but I couldn't sit by and watch any longer as this idiot jeopardized everything."

"Then you know why we're here and who is which Miko?" Tai asked softly not wanting to draw too much attention from the person Chichiri had called the Creator.

Taiitsukun exhaled, "Of course I do, but I won't tell you." Three out of the four fell over at this announcement.

"Then may one inquire as to why you felt the need to appear?" Eve bravely asked in a diplomatic tone.

Taiitsukun looked at the Fae noble appraisingly, "Because at the rate things are going Tasuki-kun is going to say something incredibly stupid and you will react. Which will lead to further complications."

"Further complications? You mean there are already some problems? I mean other than us not knowing who is which Miko." Tai diverted Taiitsukun's attention from Eve.

With a nod Taiitsukun explained as much as she could, "Your friend in Sairou is being doubted as Miko and it's little wonder why. And your friend in Hokkan is in minor danger."

"Which friend is in Hokkan?" Eve's eyes narrowed, if one of her friends was in danger she shouldn't be stuck here.

Taiitsukun shook her head, "I can't tell you, just as I can't tell you if you are Suzaku no Miko or not. These are things you must learn on your own."

"Well that's just plain stupid." Tasuki spoke up, then gulped as Taiitsukun appeared right in front of his face.

"You Tasuki-kun need to stop fighting with Evelier-san. What will you do if she's Suzaku no Miko? Will you hate your own Miko?" Taiitsukun moved away leaving him sputtering and stammering. "Chichiri was right about one thing, the four of you need to split up. But not as you planned."

Everyone blinked at this.

---------------------

With her eyes still closed and the prayer repeating in her mind, Tesa took a step forward. Not meeting any resistance she hesitantly continued forward. After six steps she opened her eyes and found herself inside the shrine. Such a strong wave of relief washed over her that her legs went weak and gave out from beneath her.

Toroki moved forward to keep his Miko from collapsing, "Daijoubu Artesa-sama?"

Tesa looked up at him, accepting his assistance then smiled weakly, "I guess you were right. I am Byakko no Miko."

"I never doubted that you were." He smiled at her.

Tesa just shook her head as he led her back out of the shrine to the others, "I hate you."

Just to annoy her further he continued smiling, "I love you too Miko-sama."

---------------------

Taiitsukun internally sighed as four young adults stared at her incredulously. "Chichiri you and Tailtu-san will head East then North. You will go through Kutou then head to Hokkan. Along the way you will gather whatever Seishi you can, Suzaku, Seiryuu and Genbu. Tasuki-kun and Evelier-san will head West then North. Going through Sairou to Hokkan, also gathering any Seishi they can."

"Are you nuts?!?" Chichiri winced as Tai shouted at Taiitsukun. "If you send Eve with just Tasuki-san one of them won't make it five miles let alone to Hokkan!"

"You don't think I know what I'm doing?" Taiitsukun asked dangerously.

Tai froze and mentally whimpered. *Crap, I forgot that she's supposed to be the creator of this universe.*

"If we're heading East that means we'll pass by Chousei-kun and Gakurei-kun's homes no da." Chichiri really didn't want to see Taiitsukun angry at one of the Mikos. "Tailtu-san and I will get them before going into Kutou no da. Tasuki you and Eve-san should get Eian-kun and Reishun-chan na no da."

"Do you think it'll be safe taking Mitsukake and Chiriko into Kutou?" Tasuki didn't like the way things were heading. He particularly didn't want to be stuck with either crazy female, Nuriko or Eve.

"We have little choice Tasuki-kun no da." Chichiri prayed to Suzaku that Tasuki would at least get Eve-san safely to Eian and Reishun. Those two would keep him from doing anything after that.

"Eve?" /Think you can make it to Hokkan without killing him?\ Tai regarded her friend anxiously.

For her part Eve remained silent, then nodded, "If this is what must be done then it is what we must do." She faced Tasuki, "I will warn you now, if I do not answer you, don't press the issue."

Tai looked at Tasuki and swore if he were a bird he'd be ruffling up his feathers in agitation. What was that great movie quote? Oh yeah, *I've got a bad feeling about this...*

---------------------

Author's Note: Okay?

Phil(whining): No it's not! I wanted Tesa to get slammed by Byakko's power!

Mae: Sorry.

Phil: And you promised pain!!

Mae: I gave you the torture of Chichiri, Tai and Tasuki.

Phil: ......That's true. But I expect better in future chapters.

Mae: Phil I gave you torture and suffering in Kei's story and look what happened. It's a dead story. Anyway see everyone next chapter.


	6. Lost, Shocked and Wet

Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru

**By**: _Maeleana_ **&** _Date Eryne_

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't speak English, please try down the street.

Author's Note: Hopefully I'm gonna get to what's happening in Hokkan.

Duo Maxwell(looking over the other chapters): Haven't you been planning that for two chapters now?

Mae: Who let you in here?

Duo(pointing): Touma-kun.

Hashiba Touma: What?

Mae: Why did you let him in? And how did you get in anyway?

Touma: He was bored and Shin let me in.

Mae: ...I knew I shouldn't have given him the code.

Touma: Are you going to get on with the story? I'm curious about how you'll portray Nuriko as a female.

Mae: You like Nuriko don't you?

Touma(a little too quickly): Only as a friend.

Duo & Mae: Riiiiiiiight.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost, Shocked and Wet

"Why are we out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tesa shaded her eyes against the sun as she looked around the desert. In every direction as far as the eye could see there was nothing but sand. "It's like being back home." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Artesa-sama?" Toroki looked up from the map.

Tesa sighed, "I asked why we're out here."

Toroki looked back at the map, "There's supposed to be a village nearby, and I think we'll find at least one of the other Byakko seishi there. I believe we should head East from here."

Tesa folded her arms and smiled, "And which way is East?"

Toroki raised his head and looked around then looked toward the sun, "It's noon."

Tesa nodded.

"Honestly? ...I have no clue." Toroki smiled apologetically to his Miko.

Rolling her eyes Tesa stepped away from the horses, "Allow me."

She spread her arms wide as if preparing to embrace something. Toroki watched confused as a wind began to raise around Artesa. He shielded his eyes against the biting cloud of dust that was surrounding her. Just as suddenly as the wind rose it died leaving the air calm.

Tesa walked back to the horses and mounted up, "Let's go. East is that way." She pointed to his left.

"How did you..? What was that?" Toroki asked as he also mounted up and they started out.

"I'm something like a witch back home. I'm not a witch but that's the closest definition. My powers were awoken by my friend Eve." Tesa had taken the lead as they headed onward.

Toroki was silent a moment, "You miss this 'Eve' don't you?"

Tesa smiled, "Eve is one of my best friends, the other is Tai. We're like the original great trinity. I'm the blonde, Eve is the brunette, and Tai is the red-head. Our personalities, while being almost complete opposites, compliment each other."

"I think that's the most you've said about yourself to me since we met." Toroki raised an eye.

"You never asked." Tesa shrugged, scratching her horse's ears.

Toroki blinked, "Are you saying if I ask you a question you'll answer it?"

"Maybe." Tesa looked at him, "That depends on the question."

* * *

Chichiri couldn't help but look west again, he was worried about Eve-san and Tasuki. Something was causing him to worry about their safety. He had no worries about them hurting each other, but had the feeling that some outside threat was approaching them.

"Don't worry." Tai's voice broke his thoughts. "Eve won't kill Tasuki-san, and she can't die."

"What do you mean 'can't', no da?" Chichiri tilted his head. When Tai hesitated he spoke again, "Tailtu-san, what do you mean 'she can't die' no da?"

Tai sighed, "There's something you have to know about the four of us. And it's a long story."

"Well we have a couple hours before we reach our first stop no da." Chichiri prodded gently.

Tai took a breath wondering how to begin, "Going with the guess that Eve, Artesa, Teran, and I are the ones here, it's safe to say that only Teran, Eve and I are even remotely qualified to be Mikos. And only Tera is truly qualified."

Though no one could see it, Chichiri blinked, "How does that work out?"

"Tera is thirteen years old, and the most innocent and normal of the four of us." Tai braced herself for the scrutiny she knew she and her friends were about to face. "Tesa is a sixteen year-old demi-goddess, and very...promiscuous, and almost shameless. Eve...Well Eve is the nearest to being immortal. She's around sixteen years old, at least that's what we think, we don't actually know how old she is. And almost nothing can kill or hurt her, it comes with being a fae." Tai shrugged.

Chichiri's face showed nothing, "What about you?"

Tai half-smiled, "I'm human for the most part, I'm also part elf. Which is how I became the Lady of the Forests. I used to be a fairly normal human until Eve woke my elfin heritage."

"Do you regret that, no da?" Chichiri pondered what his companion said.

Tai shook her head, "For a while I did. I even blamed Eve for making me 'inhuman', but I've come to terms with it. Especially since I wouldn't have met my husband if it hadn't been for Eve."

Silence, even from the horses and surrounding area, as if they too were waiting for some reaction.

"Husband?" Chichiri almost fell off his horse.

* * *

Tasuki scratched his head and looked around. *Where the hell is she now?* He refused to say that he lost Eve-san, but he didn't know where she was. They'd stopped to make camp and she'd disappeared. Tasuki grumbled, but stopped when he realized that the only ones who could hear him were the horses. Finally he gave in and started to look for the crazy female. They were getting near Mt. Kaou and it made him uneasy.

Remembering what Tai-san had said about Eve-san liking water Tasuki decided to start with the river. He stopped on the other side of the trees and listened, drawing his tessen. He'd never heard anything like this before: it was a female voice. Tasuki almost swore it was a siren or some other type of demon.

Slowly and quietly moving through the tree-line he saw Eve kneeling on the river bank her hand touching the water, and singing.

He waited until she stopped before making his presence known, "What the hell are you doing?" Tasuki swore, throwing his tessen down as he dove into the river after Eve, who had fallen in at his exclamation. The river was deep enough that she could drown but slow enough that she wouldn't be swept too far away. Tasuki managed to grab her arm and drag her back to dry land.

Both of them were coughing up water as Tasuki began yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Eve stopped coughing and began untying her hair, "Must you be so loud? That is the only reason I fell into the river."

"What?" Tasuki gaped at Eve as she began ringing out her hair. "Are you saying it's my fault you fell in?"

Eve nodded, "I was accustomed to the silence, to have it suddenly shattered was rather frightening."

Glaring and tensing Tasuki growled, "You saying I'm frightening?"

Eve shrugged and got up heading back to the camp.

"Hold it right there!" Tasuki yelled grabbing his tessen and following, "What the hell is your problem? I don't see how Tai-san can be friends with such a cold bitch."

Eve stopped and slowly turned to look at him. She said nothing but just stared at him, her face still betraying no emotion. At that moment Tasuki realized that Eve could be considered pretty. He blinked staring at her, he wasn't attracted to her in the least but he could see how some would think her pretty.

"Tailtu is my friend because it suits her to be so. The same holds true for Artesa and Teran. If I were to die they would miss me, but I think there would be a level of relief among them." Still no emotion showed on her face.

"How can you say they're your friends and say that they'd be relieved if you were dead?" Tasuki wasn't sure what disturbed him more: her indifference, or her opinion of her friends.

Eve shrugged, "It's truth. As for 'what is wrong with me'...I hardly think it matters. I did ask you to not pursue the matter should I not respond."

"The hell with that! You shouldn't wander off what if you get kidnapped by slave traders?" Tasuki was aggravated.

Eve remained perfectly calm, "Were such a thing to happen I think you would pity them."

Blinking Tasuki sheathed his tessen, "Why would I pity some slave traders? Aside from the fact that you're a bitch."

"I think you would pity them for just that reason. There is no torture that could equal the pain I would give them were they to incite my anger." Eve turned away from him and continued to their camp.

Tasuki wondered if perhaps he was in this situation for calling Taiitsukun 'sunakake-baba' one time too many.

* * *

"I wonder..." Toroki began out loud as they headed toward the local inn.

Tesa couldn't help herself, "You do, really? Damn, I guess that means you think as well."

Chuckling at his Miko's humor Toroki continued, "What I mean is, if you're here as Byakko no Miko isn't it possible the other Mikos might appear? And if that is so then perhaps your friends are among them. After all you said you could feel their presences, right?"

"Shit." Tesa blinked "You know that might make sense...but aren't there supposed to be four Mikos?"

"Yes, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu, and Suzaku." Toroki confirmed.

Tesa frowned, "Well that creates a flaw in your reasoning. There's only three of us; me, Eve and Tai. So who would the fourth be?"

Toroki stopped and blinked, "Good point." After they dismounted he walked over and took her hand, "Have I told you how much I love you Artesa-sama?"

"You're such a pain in the ass." Tesa rolled her eyes and took her hand from him.

His smile grew, "Ah but isn't that why you love me? By the way we'll be sharing a room and letting everyone think we're either lovers or spouses."

"...We what?" Tesa wasn't sure if she'd heard him right.

* * *

Author's Note: Another Chapter done.

Duo: You finally explained why Eve and Tai can't be Mikos.

Touma: No she didn't. She explained why Tai can't be, the only reason given for Eve so far is that she isn't really human, but nowhere does it say the Miko has to be human. Merely a girl from another world.

Mae: Damnit! Touma shut up! I was hoping no one would notice!

Duo: He's right, you said that Tesa's a slut, and you've said that Tai is married which means she's been with her husband at least. So why aren't Eve and Tera Miko material?

Touma: You'll have to explain that next chapter.

Mae(whining): But it took me this long to explain Tai!

Duo & Touma: Then get to work!

Mae(looking to readers): Review if you want, if not see you next chapter.


	7. Rough Weather Ahead

**Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru**

**By**: _Maeleana_

Disclaimer: And what exactly will happen if I just don't feel like saying it?

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter.

Duo: Good, it took you long enough.

Mae(looking at him like he's on drugs and not the helpful kind): I just finished writing the last chapter like ten minutes ago.

Duo: Yeah so?

Touma: I think Duo's anxious to find out if there will be any relationships formed.

Mae: ...ooookkkaayyy. I don't know. I was originally thinking of having Tasuki and Eve get together but I think it'll be more fun if they don't.

Duo: What about Tesa and Toroki?

Mae(shaking head): Nope. They have too much fun just picking on each other.

Touma: Mae? What was Eve singing last chapter? I know Tasuki wouldn't recognize it if it's from her world, but I'm curious.

Mae: Eve was singing..."Little Star" by Stina Nordenstam...I guess..

Duo: You don't know?

Mae(shrugs): I hadn't thought about it.

Touma: ...I think we should let the poor readers go on to the next chapter.

Mae: Warning there be foul language ahead!

* * *

Chapter 7: Rough Weather Ahead

Artesa glared at Toroki. It wasn't really his fault, but still... They were in their room at the inn and not only was it just one room, but there was only one bed. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she trusted Toroki to be a perfect gentleman, it was that she didn't trust herself. Who knew how long they'd be in town and if she had to share a bed with an attractive man...

"Is something wrong Artesa-sama?" Toroki finished bringing their things in.

"How long do you think we'll be in town?" Tesa walked around the room.

Toroki shrugged, "No idea. I only know that it feels like one of the others is nearby. We can't just will them to appear, and they may not even realize they are seishi yet. Why?"

Tesa forced herself to not fidget, "There's only one bed."

"I noticed that too. I promise you I will make no advances on you." Toroki smiled.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Tesa gave in and fidgeted.

Blinking in confusion Toroki regarded her, "Then what are you worried about?"

"You know how I told you I'm not a virgin?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes. That isn't something I can forget." Toroki gave her a comforting smile.

Tesa glanced at the bed, "You do know you're attractive...and well...I don't trust myself to not make advances on you." Tesa waited for a reaction from him.

"Oh. Um." Toroki blinked speechless. "I think I'll sleep on the floor then."

Tesa sighed this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Tai blinked at the 11 year-old. He had already proven that he was more intelligent than she was. Chichiri had introduced him as Cho Gakurei, or rather Suzaku seishi Chiriko. At first meeting he seemed like a shy child, but now he was making their travel plans.

Chichiri smiled, "Calm down Chiriko. This may prove to be a long trip, no da."

"Ah, forgive me." Chiriko blushed. "I'm just a little excited. I can't believe we're actually going to go and find all the others. I can't wait to see everyone…"

Tai smiled listening to the boy chatter cheerfully. She looked to Chichiri and caught a fleeting emotion across his face.

"Well Chiriko-kun, don't forget we'll be gathering all the other seishi as well, no da. Not just Suzaku's."

Chiriko nodded as they finished loading up the horses, "I know Chichiri-san, but I'm still excited."

Tai shook her head in amusement as Chiriko bid his family farewell.

"You're welcome here on your way back if you wish." Chiriko's father offered.

"Thank you very much sir. If we pass back this way we may take you up on that offer." Tai bowed politely.

Chiriko's mother approached Tai and gave her a light hug, "Please take care of yourself, and my baby."

"I will." Tai promised looking the woman in the eye, "I can only imagine what it's like to watch your child go off at such a young age but I know how I'd feel. So I promise I will bring him home to you in good health."

"It's time to go Tai-san." Chichiri said mounting his horse. Chiriko was seated in front of the monk.

Tai nodded and mounted her own horse. As they were riding away she couldn't help looking back. Something wasn't sitting well with her instincts. It didn't help that they were riding towards dark clouds. What was waiting for them in Hokkan?

* * *

It was overcast with a threat of rain. No one wanted to be out in weather like this, but business had to be conducted. In a seedier part of Touran two men were meeting for some disreputable business. The first, an older man with a sinister appearance, led the way into a run-down shed.

"Is this them?" The second man asked, his voice placing him at least several years younger.

The older man nodded, "Yes, sir. The best we have to offer." He paused. "However since you were not specific in your gender preference…"  
"This is fine, Komaru." He looked over the sleeping forms. "I'll take those three." He said indicating his choices.

Komaru bowed, "Of course, however the fair-haired one is a bit more costly, she's very dangerous…and I believe she's one of the last of the Hin….." He rubbed his fingers together gesturing a high price.

"Price will not be an issue. I want those three. End of discussion."

Teran mentally grimaced, thanking Eve for acting lessons. As she listened to the two men discuss price and transportation she thought about how she'd gotten into this mess…

~~~~~%%%%%~~~~~

Tera blinked, temporarily blinded by the sunlight. /What the…? Where the freak am I?\ Tera's eyes adjusted in time to see the five men advancing on her. /Oh shnike! Tesa will kick my ass if I get jumped.\Tera put up as good a fight as she could, but when she heard someone behind her, she didn't have enough time to react, and the thugs got the drop on her.

She'd woken up in a stable, bound and gagged, just in time to hear herself being sold. /Oh, Hell NO!\

Two days of abuse and torture to and from her new 'master' had brought her back into Komaru's 'tender' care.

~~~~~%%%%%~~~~~

That had been a week ago. Komaru hadn't shown her to any other prospective clients, one had gotten a glimpse of her but Komaru warned him away with claiming her savage. Now he was selling her, maybe his knee had healed.

As two of Komaru's men approached the young girl she lashed out, her foot connecting with the knee of one. A resounding crack was heard as he went down howling in pain. She then swung her legs around and up kicking the second in the head. Then the bastard Komaru got the drop on her again. Her last conscious thought was / Damn it! Tesa's gonna flip…\

* * *

Tasuki swore again as he noticed that Eve-san had stopped…again! "Oi! What the hell…" He stopped mid-sentence and frowned. Eve-san looked pale and was sweating. Turning his horse back to her, he trotted it over. "What's wrong with you?"

Eve blinked and practically fell, jumping down from her horse. She quickly dashed to the nearest river point then actually did fall in.

Tasuki stared before jumping down and sprinting after Eve. He dove in after her and pulled her to shore, grumbling and swearing. "Oi!" What's wrong with you?" He stopped and stared at her noticing that she was crying.

He dropped his tone softer "What's wrong?"

Eve swallowed her tears and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry I just…" She closed her eyes and took a breath, "I'm fine; I apologize for my behavior"

Tasuki blinked then smirked, "So you really are just human, huh?" Tasuki grabbed her arm as she started to get up. "Let's just take a break, we got some time before that storm hits, and it's less than half a day to the next town."

"If you need the rest then we shall, I do not require it." Eve's tone was level and calm.

"That's a bunch of shit." He continued, using language that would make Kouji blush.

Eve blinked at his sudden vulgar swearing.

Tasuki ran his hand through his hair, "You almost fell off your horse and you did fall into the river. So don't tell me you don't need rest."

"I didn't fall because I need rest. You recall Tai telling you I'm an empath?" At his nod she continued, "Someone has been hurt."

"Who?" Tasuki was ready to react

Shaking her head Eve spoke, "No one you know."

Tasuki looked at Eve and put his hand on her arm, "You don't have to act like you ain't human. It's ok to talk to people."

Eve gave him a smile, but her eyes remained sad, "Actually I do have to act like I'm not human. It's part of being the Queen."

"Bullshit!" Tasuki swore, "I don't know of any kingdom that would make their ruler act like that!"

Eve schooled her features to hide her feelings behind a pleasant smile, "The inhabitants of my kingdom aren't human, and they look down on humans. In order for me to rule them I must act as if I am one of them." Without allowing him to answer Eve got up and headed back to her horse, "We should go the storm will be here in a few hours." She mounted and resumed in the direction they had been heading.

* * *

Mae: Ok that took forever!

Duo: Yeah it did.

Touma(sighing): It did not stop exaggerating. Both of you.

Mae: No seriously that took several months to write and edit….

Duo: And we were of no help to her.

Mae: …..Get out.

Touma: We haven't done anything wrong.

Mae: Get out of my Author's notes and Stay out!


	8. More Questions Than Answers

**Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru**

**By**: _Maeleana_

Disclaimer: And what exactly will happen if I just don't feel like saying it?

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter.

Mae: So I banned Duo and Touma…but the pass code for this area is floating around out there for anyone to show up….Holy Crap! _(ducks as a firelizard zips in almost hitting her head, carrying a scroll)_ What the…? _(takes the scroll and starts reading it)_ …oops? It's from Artesa…she says that she is not a slut and I should quit exaggerating on her character…then she adds something about her harem not appreciating me adding to their ranks without permission or consent…wtf?...Tesa no more drugs for you! Anyway I'm working on this as quickly as I can to keep up with myself…I'm also working on Reality Check and a couple original works. Anyway here's the next chapter…..

Chapter 8: More Questions Than Answers

Teran looked around; the room she was currently in was pretty damn nice. She had a decent sized bed, a wardrobe full of mostly decent clothing, and so far no one had tried anything. She knocked on the wardrobe door hoping Murphy hadn't heard her. She was about to explore the room some more when the door unlocked and opened.

An older maid walked in and stared at her for a moment. "His Lordship requests your presence. I suppose your appearance is suitable enough."

Tera looked down at her current outfit. Someone had obviously changed her while she was unconscious. It made her uncomfortable to think a stranger had touched her while she couldn't defend herself. Tera knew she wasn't a warrior like her sister, she wasn't an Elvin Mage like Tai and she sure as hell was no Eve. Hell she was the only one who was just an ordinary girl.

Being in a situation like this was frightening and more dangerous than she could handle. Tesa and the others had tried to train her but she was still just a human.

Tera's thoughts stopped as the maid brought her to some huge, elaborate doors. They were nothing like anything she'd seen before.

The maid nodded to the guards who opened the doors and walked them in. At the other end of the room was a dais and sort of throne, though it was the least elaborate throne Tera had ever seen. The maid then bowed to the man standing next to the throne.

"My Lord I bring you the girl as you requested."

The man, who couldn't have been more than 19, smiled and nodded to the woman. "Thank you Ping. That will be all for now." He waited for Ping to leave before walking toward Tera. "You can relax, I don't actually want you as a slave or servant."

Tera took an involuntary step back and went into the best semblance of a fighting stance as she could manage. God only knew what this man wanted.

He smiled amused at her actions. "First of all if I wanted to have you restrained the guards would restrain you. Secondly I myself could over-power you if I wanted. Finally none of that would do me any good would it Genbu no Miko?"

"Gen-who what?" Tera was well beyond a little confused.

* * *

Tai found herself smiling again they had reached their next destination and found Suzaku Seishi Mitsukake. He was only about five years older than Chiriko, and his dedication to his family and girlfriend was more adorable than Tai could describe. When they had shown up he almost started crying. But when his girlfriend, Shouka, hit him on the arm, put her hands on her hips then reprimanded him; he stopped and went to get his father and explain what was happening.

They were well on their way when Chiriko asked a question that made Chichiri pull his horse to a stop.

"Chichiri-san? How are we supposed to bring Tamahome-san here?" Was the innocent question.

Chichiri looked down at Chiriko. "Anou… I have no idea….."

Mitsukake pulled his horse to a stop. "But we will need him….won't we?"

Chichiri looked at Tai. "I hadn't thought about it."

"There's an inn up ahead, why don't we stop for the night and try to figure something out." Tai almost felt sorry for Chichiri, he was taking it upon himself to not only try to keep all four of them healthy and moving in the right direction but to try and find the answers to everything.

"That would be a good idea, no da." He slightly frowned as he steered his horse toward the inn.

Later, after Chiriko and Mitsukake were in their room sleeping Tai knocked lightly on Chichiri's door. He opened it a mildly stressed smile in place.

"I haven't been able to figure anything out yet. Gomen no da."

Tai gently pushed him aside, walked in and sat in the chair. "Calm down and stop beating yourself up over this. I don't think Taiitsukun or the Four Gods have forgotten that fact. I'm sure someone will be able to take care of that when the time comes." She smiled at him then pulled out a small crystal orb. "Besides we have an update from the others."

Chichiri watched as Tai tossed the crystal to the floor, and it shattered but instead of shards and pieces on the floor a life-sized image of Eve-san appeared.

"We haven't yet reached any villages. We have encountered some minor difficulty, which Tasuki-san says is an annoyance named 'The bandits of Mt. Kaou'." Chichiri frowned more as she paused. "I don't know who but someone has been hurt and badly. I've tried to send a healing wave in the direction it came from but without knowing who it is I don't know if it reached them or not. The pain came from the North and…" She paused and glanced to the side. "I have to end this report someone is approaching our camp."

Tai frowned as the image faded away. "I don't like that. Eve never just ends a message. And it's not like her to not say what kind of pain it was…Maybe we should try to find her and Tasuki-san…"

Chichiri shook his head. "Taiitsukun-sama wouldn't have separated us if anyone was going to be hurt too badly."

Tai looked at him contemplatively for a moment before offering a weak smile. "So you trust Taiitsukun-sama's judgment?"

Chichiri began to nod then stopped and thought about Tai-san's words and smiled back. "Okay, no da, I trust Taiitsukun-sama to figure out how to bring Tamahome-kun to us."

"Good." Tai smiled. "Now I can go to sleep without worrying about you worrying." With that she got up and left his room for hers.

Chichiri chuckled at her as she left. Once his door was closed and he heard Tai-san's door close he looked at the spot where Eve-san's image had been and frowned. Was there really nothing to worry about?

* * *

Tasuki swore as he blinked his eyes open. Eve-san was sitting across from him on the floor, also tied up. He had been trying to catch them something to eat when Eve-san called him over and was starting to warn him about some danger when a good twenty guys had jumped them. He had tried to protect Eve-san while fending them off but he'd been distracted when he heard an odd squeaking sound from her. When he glanced over he saw one of the Kaou bandits picking up her unconscious form, and that minor distraction had been all the others had needed to get the drop on him.

He'd woken up in some sort of room with Eve-san, thankfully she didn't look hurt. "Oi, Eve-san…daijoubu?" Knowing the Kaou bandits he feared the worst.

Eve nodded. "I am more than a little annoyed by this situation. And I think I can get at least one of us out to either get help or plan the other's escape."

"Good. Then get yourself out of here. I'll find some way out." Tasuki wiggled against his bindings testing them.

They both turned their heads toward the door hearing footsteps approaching, then looked at each other.

"Better make it quick, Eve-san." Tasuki saw her frown. "Meh, I'll be fine get going. You're the Miko right?"

Eve looked at him, and for a moment Tasuki thought he saw sorrow on her face. "I'm sorry but it makes more sense this way."

Before Tasuki could ask he felt a gushing wind. He was forced to close his eyes against the dust. When he felt the wind stop he blinked and again began swearing loudly. He barely had any warning or time to dodge as a pan came flying at him from a window of the inn he was standing near.

"There are respectable people trying to rest in here!"

Tasuki swore some more as a familiar purple-haired figure walked out. He had no time to brace himself as he was attacked by the ridiculous female that Nuriko had become.

"Tasuki-kun!" Reishun squealed, hugging him tightly. "What brings you here? Is Chichiri-san with you?" She all but dropped him. "Is everything okay?"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from asking further questions.

"Let him breathe and he may answer your questions Reishun." It was Eian, giving Reishun an indulgent smile.

Tasuki picked himself up. "Well this is just great. We're at least a day's ride from Mt. Kaou…Damnit all!"

Reishun and Eian blinked taken back from the sudden outburst.

"Tasuki-san what is the matter?" Eian put a protective arm in front of Reishun.

"I need a fast horse and I need some help getting to Mt. Kaou."

Eian watched concerned as Tasuki began to pace frantically. "Tasuki-san, Mt. Kaou is dangerous…isn't it?"

Tasuki stopped and made himself take a calming breath. "A lot's been happening. Apparently all four Mikos are here now and one of them is at Kaou as a prisoner. I can't explain much more but I will later. I swear it; we just need to get going now before…" Tasuki couldn't bring himself to say what he feared. It was hard enough trying to keep from imagining it.

Eian nodded. "Reishun go tell your parents we're going on a pilgrimage to the capital before our wedding and we'll be back as soon as we can. I'll go tell my parents and get some horses. We'll leave in less than an hour Tasuki-san. I promise we'll do everything we can."

True to his promise Eian saw them on the road an hour later with horses so fast they were already done with what should have been two hours travel. As much as he hated Chichiri's teleportation, right now Tasuki would have given his tessen for it.

Five hard hours later found them outside the Kaou Bandits base. Reishun had put Nuriko's bracelets on and was waiting for Tasuki or Eian to give the order to go in.

"Shit." Tasuki swore. "I didn't think about this. I have no clue how to get in or where to go."

Eian glanced at Reishun. "I take it you can't sense the Miko?" Tasuki shook his head. "Then we're limited on our options. One is to let them capture us and take us in. Another is to rely on luck and instinct."

Tasuki gave him a wry smile. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't?" Eian nodded. Running his hand through his hair Tasuki sighed. "I say we go with instinct. I got a bad feeling that Eve-san is in a lot of danger in there."

With that he stood from where they had been kneeling and unsheathed his tessen. "Let's do it."

* * *

Toroki blinked then turned crimson as he found himself in the most awkward position imaginable. Somehow while they were sleeping Artesa-sama had rolled off the bed onto him and latched her arms around him. It wasn't helping matters that Artesa-sama seemed to be an extremely deep sleeper, or that she was apparently having an 'interesting' dream.

Toroki was beginning to have doubts about the wisdom of not bringing at least one maid to share a room with Artesa-sama. It was too late to send for one now. He let out a strangled squeak as her hand found a sensitive area. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer trip.

When the sun rose Toroki glared out the window as Artesa yawned and stretched before rolling away from him. Taking the sudden release with joy Toroki quickly got up and headed to get a pitcher of cold water from the inn keeper. He was standing fully dressed, dripping and shivering when Artesa found him at the bathing springs.

"You ok?" She looked concerned for his sanity.

Toroki took a breath. "I am beginning to be inclined to agree that it wasn't a good idea to share a room Miko-sama."

"I groped you in my sleep didn't I?" Artesa gave a sympathetic look.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this." Toroki took the towel she offered and began trying to dry himself off.

Tesa gave a light smile. "Because this has happened to me before, but with Tai." She chuckled at Toroki's shocked expression. "Yes Tai is a female, but sometimes I can't control my actions in my sleep. Besides nothing happened right? And Byakko is apparently ok with the fact that I'm not a virgin." She sighed. "Look I'm sorry and I'll try to keep it from happening again."

Toroki was about to say something when he suddenly tackled Artesa. A thud behind them where they had been standing confirmed his suspicion that they were being attacked. "I know you won't like it but please stay behind me and let me defend you." Artesa nodded surprised that she hadn't felt the attack coming.

"Bastard!" Came a yell from above them as a man no older than they were dropped down and started attacking Toroki. "How dare you!"

Toroki defended himself as best he could while drawing the boy away from the Miko. "I don't know what you're upset about but I'm sure we can talk about this."

The young man kept attacking, but with more ferocity. "You think you can abuse Byakko no Miko with your lustful ways!"

Artesa blinked wide-eyed. Toroki was surprised again, this time though it caused him to lose his balance and fall into the bathing springs.

Artesa cautiously walked over. "Umm…excuse me but who are you?"

The young man turned to look at her, then kneeled. "I apologize, Miko-sama. I should have gotten here sooner to protect you from that lecherous man. But I swear to you that I won't allow him to take advantage of you any further." He looked up at her. "I swear it or I'm not Byakko Shichi Seishi Tokaki."

Tesa was gob smacked she glanced at Toroki to see him sinking into the water and exhaling in exasperation.

* * *

Mae: Gaaaaahhhh! I miss the net! Someone help me!

Yusuke(raising eye): You done?

Mae: For now. This sucks you know.

Yusuke(shrug): Could be worse. You could be trying to work on Reality Check.

Mae(drops head to desk): Don't remind me. As always please review. Flames will be put in a pile and stored for the winter. Later.


	9. Confusion and Chaos

**Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru**

**By**: _Maeleana_

Disclaimer: No…You can't make me…Fine I admit it I don't own FY or its characters….Happy?

Author's Note: Creativity sucks.

Lupa: Duh.

Mae: ….How did you get in? No wait I don't want to know. Anyway..

Lupa(interrupting): It's your fault you know.

Mae(blinking): What is?

Lupa: Magic and Rosario Vampire.

Mae(stares at her, then turns to readers): …..Anyway here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Confusion and Chaos

* * *

If she was more certain of her safety on the horse Tai would have slouched and sprawled in her saddle. They had been on the road again for several more hours and she was getting bored. There weren't too many trees in the area they were in so no kodama. And there hadn't been any villages for miles. She was sorely tempted to ask 'are we there yet?'.

Chichiri glanced at Tai and pulled his horse to a stop. "Why don't we take a break and stretch? We've made good time so far, we'll be at the border in a few more hours." As the other two stopped Tai jumped from her horse and plopped down on the ground staring at the sky.

"Tai-sama…are you okay?" Mitsukake asked leaning over her.

Tai sighed. "I hate to say it but I'm bored. I know that's a horrible thing to say especially since we don't know how things are going with the others…but…" She trailed off.

Chiriko nodded sitting next to her. "I understand. You want something to happen, anything."

Tai nodded. "Yeah and I know I shouldn't because then something bad will happen. But this peace is monotonous."

Chichiri suddenly tensed and held his staff defensively. "Someone's coming…and I think they're strong."

"Yaaahh!" came the attacking cry as a girl no older than Chiriko jumped out of some bushes wielding two sticks as if they were deadly weapons.

Tai sweatdropped. "Err… who are you and what are you doing?"

"You are trespassing on my tribe's land! Prepare to defend yourselves! For I, An Li, will vanquish you demons!" The girl began deftly swinging the sticks.

Chichiri murmured calling up a shield around the four of them and their horses. "We aren't here to fight. And we aren't demons, no da. In fact I am a traveling monk."

"Don't lie to me demon!" An Li began attacking the shield.

Chichiri looked to Tai for a suggestion as to what to do, before she could answer though a man came running up.

"An Li! Stop it this instant!" He grabbed her by her arms and picked her up. Even in his grip she still tried to kick the shield. "I'm so sorry An Li tends to think all strangers are demons. I don't know why. Of course she thinks the dogs and cats are demons too…and the neighbors… I'm sorry my name is Keung. I'm An Li's father."

Chichiri lowered the shield. "My name is Chichiri I'm a traveling monk. These are my companions; Chiriko, Mitsukake and Tai-sama. We're traveling on a quest."

Keung blinked. "You're Suzaku seishi aren't you?" Chichiri nodded. "Does this mean Konan is in danger again? I thought we were at peace…" Keung frowned.

"Of course we're in danger tousan! The demons are coming for us! Just like they always do!" An Li squirmed in her father's grasp.

Keung sighed. "I'm sorry about her. I can lead you to the inn if you'd like?"

"We would appreciate that, thank you." Tai answered getting up and grabbing the reins of her horse.

An Li finally got free from her father. "You shouldn't bring them to the village tousan! The demons will follow them!" With that she turned and ran off.

"An Li!" Keung sighed again. "I really am sorry about her. I don't know what's wrong with that child. I'd hate to ask it but perhaps one of you can find out?"

Tai looked at Chichiri, Keung almost sounded desperate. "We'll try, but we can't promise anything. It may be that she just has an over-active imagination…"

Keung nodded. "That's what our local doctor thinks as well as the priests… Well the inn is this way." He led them over to the village that was hidden on the other side of a hill.

* * *

Things were getting uglier by the minute. Nuriko rolled her eyes as Tasuki swore colorfully. He had been trying to stop but since they were all dripping wet the stone floor was proving difficult. The rain that had been threatening to fall came down in a torrential downpour. So the three of them got soaked in less than two minutes and with Tasuki trying to run…well if there wasn't a Miko in danger this would be awfully amusing.

Nuriko glanced at Hotohori-sama, he was frowning and with good reason. It had been too easy to get in and avoid anyone noticing them. Something was horribly wrong. They reached a T corridor.

"Which fucking way do we go?" Tasuki was very angry, the only reason for Kaou bandits not to be wandering the halls was if they were recovering from 'celebrating', and he hated to think what that meant for Eve-san.

"What's that smell?" Nuriko asked crinkling her nose in disgust.

Hotohori looked at Tasuki as they both sniffed. "It almost smells like over cooked meat…"

"Damnit!" Tasuki swore and took off in the direction of the smell.

Hotohori and Nuriko were close behind him. "Tasuki-san slow down or…" Hotohori trailed off as Tasuki slid into another wall.

"Damnit." Tasuki limped back to the door he'd been trying to stop in front of. He stared at it for a second, his tessen in hand, then pushed the door open.

Nuriko turned away from the sight that greeted them and tried not to vomit.

"By Suzaku…what happened in here?" Hotohori was appalled and very close to being ill himself.

The room was filled with scorched bodies and remains of bodies, some were still sizzling and a few were oozing something unidentifiable and rancid. In the far corner lay a female barely conscious.

Tasuki paled and disregarding the bodies ran to the corner. Hotohori watched as Tasuki gently picked up the female and began walking toward them.

"Is that…?" Nuriko was afraid that this wasn't the Miko they were looking for but some other unfortunate girl.

Tasuki sharply nodded. And led them to an empty room then stood guard at the door while Nuriko checked her over. "Her names Evelier, but we're just calling her Eve-san…She isn't the nicest of people…but I think it's cause she's scared of showing her real feelings… Course I could be imagining that.."

Hotohori placed a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Once Nuriko's done checking her over we'll head back to the village for any further treatment she may need and…" He stopped abruptly as Nuriko began to swear.

"I need some help. We have to get these shackles off her. I think whatever caused the…mess in the other room burned her wrists and ankles." Nuriko paused as Eve blinked at her. "It's okay." Nuriko began in a comforting tone. "I'm Nuriko, I'm here with Tasuki to get you out of here….can you speak?"

Eve opened her mouth, her voice was so faint Nuriko was afraid she wouldn't make it. "..get… chains…off…."

Tasuki strode over and using his skills as a bandit picked the locks on the shackles. He bit back several curses as he saw what Nuriko had meant. Eve-san's wrists and ankles looked as if the Kaou bandits had heated the irons then put them on her while they were still red hot. As he finished with the last lock the shackles fell away.

"Get…away…" Eve forced herself to try to talk.

Nuriko brushed her hair back lightly. "Try to rest we'll get out of here soon."

Eve shook her head and opened her mouth again, but this time no sound emerged. Closing her mouth she looked at Tasuki and frowned. /Have to get away….iron hurts…makes me weaker…\\

Tasuki blinked then looked at the shackles then back at Eve. He gave a small nod then picked her up carefully and turned to leave.

"Where are you going? We don't know if it's safe to move her yet." Nuriko began.

Tasuki paused and turned to look at Nuriko and Hotohori. "Don't ask me how but I know we have to get out of here quickly or she may die."

"If we take her out into that weather…Now where are you going? Tasuki-san!" Nuriko began following Tasuki, who had suddenly sprinted off. She was closely followed by Hotohori who was just as confused as she was.

"I'm starting to worry about Tasuki-san." Hotohori said as they tried to catch up to Tasuki. Nuriko only nodded.

When they finally caught up to him Tasuki was kneeling in a grove well away from the Kaou hide-out, and for some strange reason had lain Eve-san on the cold wet ground.

Nuriko opened her mouth to yell at him when Hotohori grabbed her arm. She followed his gaze and gasped. Eve-san's wrists and ankles were slowly healing before their very eyes. The only time Nuriko had seen anything like this was when Mitsukake healed someone. If Eve-san was one of the Miko's whose was she, how did she heal like that, and what were the others like…?

* * *

Tera sat staring at the food in front of her. Both Eve and Tesa would kill her if she just ate it without checking it first. Then she looked up at Lord Urumiya. He merely smiled and chuckled.

"Honestly Miko-sama if you don't eat you'll starve to death."

Tera shrugged. "I've been meaning to go on a diet anyways."

Urumiya blinked, then he laughed. He continued to laugh for at least two minutes.

Tera cast him an annoyed glare. "Are you done?"

"Forgive me Miko-sama, but along with everything else that was just incredibly amusing." He continued to smile which annoyed Tera further.

Before either could say anything else the doors opened and one of the other 'slaves' that Urumiya had bought with Tera walked in. She was dressed nicely and looked to be nearly sixteen.

"I'm glad you could join us Inami-kun. The Miko was just refusing to eat." Urumiya said almost cheerfully.

Inami's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Tera. "Miko-sama you must eat. If anything happens to you…."

Tera glared at Urumiya again as Inami looked like she was going to cry. "This sucks. I don't know where I am, I don't know who either of you are, and I sure as hell don't trust you."

"But?" Urumiya wouldn't stop smiling.

"But I hate seeing people cry..." Tera all but growled.

Inami sat at one of the empty places, was served and looking pleadingly at Tera as she began to slowly eat.

Tera sighed exaggeratingly. "Fine you win. I'll eat." After her first bite she had to admit it was pretty good.

Urumiya watched smiling as the Miko and Seishi ate their food. Things were going according to plan.

* * *

Tokaki sat between his Miko and the lecherous fiend who claimed to be a fellow Seishi. He didn't trust the man, but Tesa-sama insisted he be with them. "Tesa-sama? May I ask what the plan is?"

Tesa sighed, Tokaki was deliberately ignoring Toroki and would speak only to her. "We're going to find the other Byakko Seishi."

"How?" He tilted his head questioningly.

Toroki rolled his eyes, "By travelling through all of Sairou to find them. Baka." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Toroki knock it off. You too Tokaki." At the surprised blinks from both of them she continued. "You two are acting like children. And if you want to act like that then you have no right to say you're going to protect me. Because I can sure as hell protect myself better than two babies can."

Toroki blinked as Tokaki gaped. "You're right Artesa-sama. I'm sorry. Tokaki, you may not think well of me or like me but to serve the Miko we have to at least work together. Agreed?"

Tokaki frowned but nodded. "We can work together to serve and protect the Miko. But if I see you doing anything else to her I will hurt you."

"Okay boys let's get going we have a long trip ahead of us." Tesa said rolling her eyes and getting up from the table. She wasn't lying, she could defend herself, they were acting like babies, and it was going to be a long trip. Especially for her.

* * *

Mae: Well another one down. You'll have to forgive me I never really thought about where this one was going when I started.

Lupa: You're not forgiven.

Mae: I'm not asking you, I'm asking the readers.

Yusuke: Yeah everyone knows Mae-san only cares about the readers.

Kurama: Believe me Yusuke that is far from true.

Mae: Are you three done? (gets unanimous 'No', sighs) Anyway hope you liked this one. 'Til next time, later.


	10. Truth Be Told

**Fushigi Yuugi: Tsuriawaseru**

**By**: _Maeleana_

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter?

Author's notes: There is swearing, chaos, abuse, manipulation and all sorts of other stuff incoming.

Lupa: No kidding.

Mae: I thought I kicked you out?

Lupa(shrug): I followed the vamps.

Mae(blinkblink): Damnit! That's it no one else is allowed in my author's note room! (walks off ranting and yelling)

Lupa(watches her gathering lumber and building supplies, shrugs again): This may take a while...

Chapter 10: Truth be Told

* * *

Tesa was about ready to attack someone. Things had been going too smoothly and it was making her jumpier than hell. Her warrior instincts were screaming 'Danger! Danger!' So far they'd only been in three towns and found four Seishi. That brought the total to six of the seven seishi. Things like this weren't supposed to be easy so what the hell was going on?

According to Toroki and Tokaki the only one missing was Tatara. Subaru seemed to think that he would be the hardest to find, but she couldn't remember why.

Tesa's eye began to twitch as Toroki began teasing Tokaki…again.

"So you don't remember grabbing Subaru's breasts when you met her last lifetime?" Toroki had been the first of the six to start remembering things from the past but slowly they were all remembering their last lives.

"I am not like that! Besides at least I didn't try to molest the Miko!" Tokaki was turning as red as a tomato.

Toroki flushed and stammered a bit as the other four glared at him.

"You know Toroki if you wouldn't tease Tokaki he wouldn't keep bringing that up." Tesa pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know I'm sick of hearing about it. I'm also sick of not explaining what really happened because you're afraid of how the others will react. I said it before Byakko-sama seems to be okay with it."

Subaru tilted her head, "Okay with what Artesa-sama?"

Tesa looked around the table. They'd been at this particular inn for two days while trying to decide what to do next. Tesa opened her mouth, closed it rethinking her words then opened it again. "Traditionally speaking; describe the qualifications for being Byakko no Miko."

It was Karasuki who answered. "The Miko is a girl from another world; she will be pure of heart, mind and body. She will arrive to save our kingdom and summon the God she serves."

Amefuri rolled her eyes. "Quoting from scriptures? What did you do memorize the legend?"

"Anyway," Tesa began. "I'm technically not qualified to be Miko."

Kokie blinked. "But Artesa-sama we've all seen how pure of heart you are. Toroki-san says you're pure of mind, and you admit to being from another world. So how are you not qualified to be Miko?"

Bracing for reaction Tesa slowly began. "Well, see…" She thought about mumbling it but that would be a cowardly move, so taking a breath she just said it. "I'm not entirely pure of body."

Toroki blinked, Tesa-sama actually knew how to use tact. He looked around at his fellow seishi taking in their reactions as it sank in.

Subaru blinked repeatedly, as if she couldn't believe what she'd heard.

Amefuri gaped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Kokie's eyes were glazed over. The only way he could have been more shocked was if someone had said that Byakko-sama wasn't real.

Karasuki was frowning. Toroki could see his mind trying to figure it all out. 'If Tesa-sama wasn't Miko then why were they all drawn to her?'

Tokaki's reaction was the best one. Toroki coughed to cover his laugh as Tokaki's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Amefuri sprang to action and began slapping Tokaki's face to wake him.

"Artesa-sama?" Karasuki began hesitantly.

Tesa looked at him. "Yes?"

"What do you mean you're not pure of body? And if you mean what I think you mean then how are you Miko?" Karasuki looked bewildered.

"Well to be truthful, I'm not a virgin."

Toroki dropped his head to the table. So much for Tesa-sama being tactful.

"But…I mean…How can you be Miko and not be a virgin?" Subaru yelled.

Toroki clapped a hand over her mouth and glanced around. Thankfully she wasn't heard. "Please allow Tesa-sama to explain before you begin yelling things for all of Sairou to hear."

"Thank you." Tesa gave him a light smile of thanks. Subaru had the grace to blush at the reprimand. Tesa glanced over and noted that Tokaki had come to and was avoiding eye contact with her. "Okay, now here's what happened…"

* * *

Looking out over the garden Tera smiled. Everything was so peaceful here. The only thing she could think was missing was her computer. She frowned slightly, everytime she thought about her computer she would get a headache. Shaking her head she let it go for now. Urumiya had proven to be a good man. He was graciously taking care of her and Inami-chan, without asking anything in return.

Inami waved to Tera, then went back to trying to catch a fish from the pond. It turned out Inami was only thirteen. Urumiya-san had explained it as her body aging itself to better serve the Miko. After all a child couldn't be expected to defend the Miko if there was a fight could he?

That made sense, hadn't Eve said something like that once? Tera frowned again, the headache was back. But she hadn't been thinking about her computer so why was her head hurting? She'd only thought of Eve. Tera blinked. How did she know Eve? She couldn't remember. She caught a mental glimpse of someone, but when she tried to focus on it her brain felt like it was going to explode.

Inami looked up when her Miko screamed in pain. Dropping the fish she had caught she ran to her yelling for someone to get Urumiya-san. "Teran-sama? What is it Teran-sama?" She stood almost afraid to touch Tera as she kneeled clutching her head and screaming in pain.

Urumiya came running over. "What happened?"

"I don't know one moment she was fine then she suddenly screamed and grabbed her head." Inami fidgeted not certain what to do.

Urumiya knelt by Tera and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's that?" Inami asked.

Urumiya smiled to him. "It's something that will help the Miko to rest for now until we can figure out what happened and how to make it better." Urumiya uncorked the bottle and waved it under Tera's nose.

Inami watched as Tera-sama first recoiled from the smell then started to relax and finally passed out. She sat down on a rock as Urumiya-san ordered some servants to take Tera-sama to her rooms to rest.

Urumiya gave a small smile to Inami before going back inside.

Inami rubbed her stomach, for some reason it was hurting again. Something about Urumiya-san always made her stomach ache.

* * *

After two days in the village Tai was beginning to wonder why they were still there. "Chichiri-san?"

The monk looked up from his map. "Hai Tai-san?"

"No offense or anything but why are we still hanging around in this village?"

Chichiri blinked. "I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now Tai was getting annoyed.

"Ehheh." Chichiri chuckled. "Gomen. We're still here because I sense a seishi in this town no da."

Tai dropped her head to the desk they were using. "Chichiri-san….."

"Gomen, gomen no da. I thought I had already told you na no da."

Tai was about to reprimand him when screaming erupted from outside. Exchanging a look the two of them jumped up and ran outside to a scene of pandemonium. Villagers were running and screaming, and coming out of the forest were several monsters.

The first thing Tai did was locate Mitsukake and Chiriko, they were near the edge of town staring at An Li. Tai and Chichiri ran over to them.

"You four should get to safety no da." Chichiri raised his staff in defense.

"We can't." Chiriko began, pointing at An Li.

Tai looked at the girl and blinked. An Li was staring blankly as if she were sleep walking. Slowly An Li turned her head to look at Chiriko.

"Hisashiburi desu, ne?" An Li asked her voice different.

Chiriko tensed and began to shake slightly.

Tai was going to ask what was wrong when he whispered the one name he never wanted to even think about.

"Miboshi."

* * *

Hotohori sighed. Nuriko had gone overboard trying to be nice to Eve-san to hide their suspicions. Thankfully Eve-san was taking Nuriko's attentions well. Currently Nuriko was brushing Eve-san's hair and trying to put it up in a style Hotohori was certain hair wasn't meant to be in. Tasuki had gone to buy some more supplies.

It was odd to remember the brash, hot-headed Tasuki and then see calm, planning Tasuki.

"And then he fell into the mud puddle. I mean honestly who knows what he was thinking." Nuriko was finishing another story.

After getting to a safer location Eve-san and Tasuki explained what was going on, including the visit from Taiitsukun. It had been a lot to take in but being a seishi meant you got used to strange things happening. Accepting that Eve-san was a Miko was fairly simple, the difficult part was not knowing whose Miko she was.

Nuriko had said it best though, "She's a Miko. Should we treat her with any less respect just because she may not be our Miko?"

Once Eve-san had healed and rested, they had begun traveling again. They had stopped just five miles from the next town at Tasuki's insistence. Nuriko and Hotohori hadn't noticed but apparently Eve-san kept frowning and rubbing her head.

Tasuki had stopped his horse, dismounted and stalked over to Eve-san. Then he plucked her off her own mount and set her down under a tree.

When she opened her mouth to protest he glared at her.

"Stop acting like you don't feel anything. And stop acting so tough. If you need the rest then rest." Then he began tethering the two horses muttering. "Damn stubborn woman."

Ten minutes later Tasuki offered to get more supplies. Which had led to now.

Hotohori had to admit that Eve-san did look lovely once Nuriko finished. Eve-san was fair enough, but something about the hairstyles that Nuriko did managed to add to a woman's beauty. Some in their village even suggested Nuriko charge women to style their hair, but Nuriko had shaken her head and responded that she did it because it was fun.

Hotohori looked at Eve-san again before it registered that something was wrong. "Eve-san, what is it?"

Nuriko looked at the Miko, then waved a hand in front of her. "Eve-san?"

Eve put her head in her hands and started shaking. Nuriko was about to ask what was wrong again, when Eve jumped up and began running.

Hotohori and Nuriko took off after her, but it didn't take long before they lost her.

"Hotohori-sama what do we do?" Nuriko asked gasping.

Hotohori shook his head also trying to catch his breath. "I don't know…" He was going to continue but they were interrupted.

"What the hell are you two doing? And where the hell is Eve-san?" Tasuki walked over carrying a few packages.

The two exchanged a look before Hotohori spoke. "Eve-san took off and we couldn't keep up."

Tasuki began swearing. "What happened?"

"She kind of zoned out." Nuriko started. "Then she grabbed her head and started shaking, Next thing we knew she jumped up and started running. We tried to follow but…"

Sighing Tasuki walked back to the camp and set the supplies down. "Where's the nearest pond or river?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Nuriko was annoyed.

"Cause that's where she'll be." Tasuki shrugged off his jacket. "I'm gonna go fish her out before she drowns herself." He sighed wearily.

"Tasuki…" Nuriko was confused.

Hotohori placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. "There's a pond two clearings that way." He pointed. Tasuki nodded and took off.

After he was gone Nuriko turned to her fiancée. "Hotohori-sama?"

"Tasuki-san knows something he hasn't shared yet. All we can do is wait for him to be ready to tell." He continued staring in the direction Tasuki had gone. What in the four kingdoms was going on?

* * *

Mae: Yay! Chapter ten done.

Yusuke: How many more to go?

Mae(groaning): No flippin' clue.

Lupa(growling): Will you take this thing off me?

Yusuke(looking at the collar and chain): Why is she wearing that Mae?

Mae: Cause she's been a bad Lycanthrope. She attacked me for 40 points while I had no creatures on the field and was at 5 life points and she was at 85 life points.

Yusuke: What?

Mae: Nevermind. So I hope everyone enjoyed, and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can. As always please review.


End file.
